The 3 Shadows: Episode 1 Genesis
by Master hunter
Summary: The first of possibly a number of fics based on my fan universe the 3 Shadows. Set 50 years before the incident on ARK, 3 unlikely heroes, led by antihero Shadow set out to stop Gerald Robotnik before he destroys the world. COMPLETE
1. notes for entire fic

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis

By Master hunter

The idea for the 3 Shadows came from a number of things. Firstly I like the idea of Shadow taking Sonic's role 50 years before SA2. Secondly I wanted a Fan character to relate to my handle (or screen name). I created Joz the bat to be that character, who would go by the more literal codename Master hunter. I chose to follow Rouge's path due to Knuckles being the last echidna of a 1000 year old race. Finally I like to explore different options for both Project shadow and Sonic's birth (both of which never fully explained in the Segasonic, or the games, Sonic universe). But the idea of Sonic's birth isn't explored in this one.

One note about the characters MILES is not TAILS, he is TAILS grandfather and the way I've done it is that TAILS was named after MILES. This is a partial rewrite of one of my earlier fics, Sonic of the past: the shadow chronicles (as always you can find my non-FF.net fics at you haven't guessed already the 3 Shadow's are Shadow, Miles prower and Joz the bat and it's set 50 years before Ark, in the period between Shadow's escape from Ark to his freezing.

****

Character copyright:

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, ARK, GUN and Project Shadow (the Ultimate life form) are all SEGA SONIC TEAM

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, The Annemuir, Miles Prower, The 3 Shadows and anything not from SEGA's games are all Copyright me, Joseph Rafferty aka Master hunter.

--------------------------------------

FIC STARTS ON CHAPTER 2, ALL STUFF HERE RELATES TO ALL CHAPTERS HERE AND ALL 3 SHADOWS FICS.

THE 3 SHADOWS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES BY SEGA SONIC TEAM.


	2. The incident

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

__

Chapter 1 - The incident that started it all

CRASH! BANG! The sounds of chaos on the space station ARK. The home of Gerald Robotnik, the greatest scientist on the planet Earth, despite spending most of it in space. ARK was under attack from numerous robots, all having the GUN symbol on them. Shadow the Hedgehog did not know who GUN was or why they were attacking them, he was too busy dragging his best and only friend Maria Robotnik to the escape pods. If something happened to her he didn't know what he would do.

Shadow was a humanoid Black hedgehog with Red stripes along his oddly shaped spines. He knew nothing of the world beyond ARK, or beyond Project Shadow, something he believes he is part of. His unique abilties included immense speed; in fact with the aid of his air skates he can reach the speed of sound. All Dark colours besides his white gloves, shoes and a small piece of white hair on his chest, Shadow definitely looked like nothing on Earth.

****

Project Shadow, perhaps that's the reason they are after me.

On Shadow's hand was a teenage girl, about 15 years of age, being dragged along the corridors by the speedy black hedgehog. Her name is Maria Robotnik, granddaughter of Gerald Robotnik. She isn't strong or fast, but is very smart. She usually assists her Grandfather in all his work yet she knows very little about the reasoning behind it. Simply she believes Gerald does what he does to benefit mankind but then why would these people want to destroy him and his work? Who are GUN and what do they want? Like Shadow she is unaware of the world beyond ARK, she herself never being to Earth.

Speeding through the corridors the two managed to find the control room of ARK where the escape pods were. They know it's more important they live than to stop GUN destroying Gerald's life work. They stopped at the doorway.

"Hide, I'll clear the way to the control panel", Said Shadow. Maria nodded, looking for a suitable hiding place but finding none.

"There is none Shadow! Please hurry, you need me to activate the escape pods", said Maria. Shadow entered the room to find several GUN sentries. He quickly spun himself into a ball and struck down the robots with ease.

"The coast is clear, come on" Shadow beckoned to Maria. She ran as fast as she could to the control room.

BANG! A loud sound suddenly drowned out the loud sirens that had annoyed them from the start of all this. Shadow looked over to Maria to his horror. She had been shot, She was dying.

"MARIA!!" shouted Shadow. Maria shut the door and dragged herself to the control panel.

"Shadow, get into the pod", said Maria.

"Not without you. We could get you to a hospital, you're not going to die" shouted Shadow.

"I am, but you need not", said Maria collapsing on the console.

"I can't live without you", said Shadow.

"Shadow, listen, promise me you'll do something for me. The people down there, life is a precious gift. For the people of the planet, give them a chance to be happy, let them live for their dreams. It's too late for me, but not for you or them. Listen Shadow I know you can do it, that's the reason you were brought into this world", said Maria. She tapped a button on the console and a pod dropped around Shadow.

"MARIA!!!" shouted Shadow one last time

"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog", Said Maria with her last breath. The pod dropped out of ARK and headed towards Earth. Shadow fisted the bottom of the pod, crying out loudly.

__

Why? WHY? Why did she have to die and not me? Why did I just let that all happen? What is wrong with me? Who are GUN? What did they want? What the hell is going on here? What's going to happen to me now? I want answers goddamn it.

Maria you were everything to me, and you made me promise I'd help people. From now on til the day I die and possibly beyond, I'm going to dedicate my life to fulfilling that promise and to find answers.

And Shadow decended to Earth, the friction causing a massive fire to surround the pod. Shadow looked out to the world in front of him. Everything new, Everything exciting, unaware of the role he would play later, unaware of the people he would meet, the friends he would make and the enemy he would comfront numerous times. His pod crashed into the forest and the resulting noise attracted the least likely of people.


	3. Insanity takes hold

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 2 - Insanity takes hold

Miles Prower isn't usually one for adventures. With his mechanical skills and paintball tournaments taking his time, he feels he has enough excitement in his life. How wrong he was. He lives near Green woods, normally quiet, disturbed by a loud crash noise. Miles was a fox, coming up to his 12th birthday. He was mostly orange but with Tiger like Black stripes, which was unusual for one of the Prowers.

He investigated the crash site to find a black hedgehog with red stripes lying unconscious on the grass floor. He tried shaking the hedgehog but he didn't move. He was breathing though so he couldn't be dead, unless he was some sort of Alien, he did fall from the sky.

****

Doesn't matter, I have to get him to a nice warm bed for some rest anyway.

Miles picked up the strange being and began his short journey back to his house. For the next few days nothing happened. The Black hedgehog wouldn't move at all and Miles began worrying about it.

Meanwhile on ARK Gerald Robotnik had heard news of GUN's attack. Searching desperately on ARK for some sign of life, desperately seraching for Maria, his Granddaughter. He himself has been distracted by GUN while the attack took place. He found out that Project shadow hadn't gone the way they wanted and decided to scrap the project altogether. Unfortunately that meant killing all that worked on it to prevent word getting out.

Project Shadow was the design and creation of the Ultimate life form. He invisioned it to be something benefitial to mankind. He looked to the Ancient echidnas, a once proud race destroyed by a judgement day style disaster. DNA was hard to come by but he saw some similarities with hedgehogs. He created Shadow the hedgehog, a black hedgehog that could run at the speed of sound and use the power of "Chaos" to his own advantage.

"Chaos" being the life force of everything on Earth. Usually represented in Golden rings scattered across the world, legends say that there are seven gems of pure chaos energy. These gems have power to rival their rarity, known as the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow was designed to use them. Much more effectively than his prize find the Gizoid. The Gizoid was an ancient weapon created by the echidnas, however they didn't realise just how powerful it could be. He decided for the good of the world that the Gizoid would remain in storage.

Anyway back to Shadow. It seemed GUN wanted something powerful and destructive.

****

I didn't become a scientist to destroy, I became one to help.

However his once noble thought would soon twist with insanity as he discovered Maria. She had been shot, she had been everything to him, and she had been his only real family after disowning his second son and the death of his other child. He soon discovered Maria was more than just a family member. Her death, no her brutal murder, was what set him off. What was once a proud forgiving scientist became one that ironically GUN wanted. One that would plan to destroy the world, to avenge Maria's death.

Holding Maria in his arms he began to cry and the empty ARK orbited the blue round gem of Earth. He eventually got the strength to keep looking and surveying the damage. He found many of his colleague's dead, and worst of all next to Maria's death was the absense of Shadow. He began wondering if Shadow had escaped, if the last thing that mattered in his life existed.

He piled the bodies up, everyone he found was dead. He jettisoned the bodies into space in metal coffins he created. He cried as he fired Maria's off.

****

She was just a child, she didn't deserve that, no one did. For that GUN I'm going to take away what you say means the most to you, the people of Earth. For Maria, as long as I live I will get my Revenge!! The world will soon learn to fear the name Gerald Robotnik!!


	4. Shadow awakens

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 3 - Shadow awakens

Shadow awoke to find himself in a strange bed in a strange room. There was a single window that lit up the room quite well. Posters of several unknown groups and a single TV added to a rather stereotypical 12 year old's room. His relaxing was soon broken by a rather nasty pain in his right shoulder. He found it bandaged with a rather basic bandage.

Suddenly a strange figure walked into the room. A average sized fox, clothed in paint soaked overalls and with large bracelets on either wrist stood in the doorway.

"Good, you're awake", said the figure.

"Who, who are you?" asked Shadow. The figure removed his overalls to expose his real identity. A fox with several black stripes, couldn't be more than 12 years old stood before him.

"I'm Miles Prower. And who might you be?" asked Miles

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, where am I?" asked Shadow.

"You're just outside the Green woods, in my bedroom. Or perhaps I should just say planet Earth Alien", said Miles.

"Alien?? Oh is that because you saw me fall from the Sky. I'm no Alien it's just I spent all my life on a space station called ARK", Said Shadow

"Space station? Cool. What were you doing up there?" asked Miles. Shadow shook his head.

"Sorry, I've said too much already. The less you know the better, trust me. If only Maria… Oh god Maria, I need to get out of here", said Shadow.

"Not a chance. You've been unconscious for the last four days. And you have a broken shoulder. You are in no condition to even stand", said Miles. Shadow tried to get up but the pain was unbearable, he fell back onto the bed.

"I guess you're right. So what's up with the get-up?" asked Shadow.

"Oh this," said Miles pointing to his overalls, "This is my paintball suit. I'm paintballing champ you know. And these are my prize wrist shooters"

Miles pointed to the wrist bracelets. Shadow instantly concluded that they fired some sort of bullet, perhaps one of those paint balls, from the pack on his back connected by some tubes.

"What's paintball?" asked Shadow

"You really have spent most of you life in Space haven't you? Paintball is a game in which two teams of people pretend to have a war. The aim is to shoot the other team with special paintballs. When these hit someone they explode and cover a small area of their overalls with paint. It's a sign they have been hit and therefore are taken out of the game. Last one standing wins", said Miles.

"Sounds fun, and you're champ?" asked Shadow.

"4 years running now. All thanks to the wrist shooters, which I created", said Miles.

"You? But you're so young, how did you learn to make such things?" asked Shadow

"It's a gift. All the prowers seem to have great mechanical skills and I'm no different. I love building stuff like this", said Miles, "But enough talking, you should get some rest. Here I'll put the Tele on"

Miles walked over to the television and turned it on. Shadow smiled as Miles walked out. He began to wonder about Miles, why was he so nice to him? Perhaps he was really just a nice person. On the television was the news and something drew Shadow's attention.

__

Today the General United Nations called for any leads on finding this man. He is known as Gerald Robotnik and should be considered armed and dangerous. GUN neglected to say why they wanted him but there is a reward of one million gold rings for the first person to find him.

****

My Master? Alive? I have to find him before it's too late. So GUN are some sort of Government here? And after what they did on ARK I'm starting to worry about Professor Robotnik. I need to find him and protect him, but I'm too injured to do anything now. As soon as I'm fit I'm going to find you Professor and together we'll find some answers.


	5. Running from GUN, again

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 4 - Running from GUN, again

Shadow lay on his new bed for a couple of more days. In that time Miles and Shadow became friends, Miles would talk about his inventions and paintballing, Shadow gradually began to talk about Maria.

"She was my only friend on the space station. We would often talk about what Earth would actually be like. Funny how I've been here for a while now and the most I've seen is a 12 year old foxes bedroom", said Shadow.

"Well the doctor said you should rest for another day, but you seem fine to me", said Miles, "have you thought about what you're going to do when your fully healed?"

"Sorry but I aint ready to tell you yet. In fact I don't know if I ever will. Knowing me can be dangerous you know", said Shadow. Miles looked a little puzzled, before getting up and heading to the door.

"Well It's getting late, I'm off to bed", said Miles yawning, "goodnight"

"Yeah, goodnight", said Shadow. Miles left the room and Shadow turned on the TV. It was the news again.

__

In the latest news, the Fugitive Gerald Robotnik has been found and arrested. We have no idea why GUN have been after him but we do know that the criminal is most likely to be on the Prison Island base on an island near Capitol City. The reward of one million rings will not be taken up, as it was GUN who found him outside Green hill.

"Gerald!" said Shadow, before jumping out of his bed. **I have to go save him. Sorry Miles you've been great but I can't stay here. **He grabbed his shoulder in agony. **Dammit! I'm still not fully healed. Oh well it shouldn't be that hard to sneak in and get out. **Shadow jumped out of the window, fell to the ground and ran off into the night.

It wasn't long until he found Prison Island. It was a massive complex, well guarded by many of the same robots the chased him on ARK. That was the final thing that told him this GUN was the same as the one on ARK, and that they were going to execute Gerald like they did Maria. He ran to the next bush in the vast jungle that surrounded the base. There were two robots, human like posture with big laser guns, guarding the main gate. He waited there for an opening to get inside the base. It came sooner than he expected as new guards came out. He quickly despatched all the robots and snuck inside before the gate closed. He ran to the nearest shadow and found a vent.

He climbed into the vent and began to explore the vast complex. He went past the armoury and saw just what he would go up against if he got caught. GUN were well prepared, he had to give them that. He eventually found the labrotory Gerald was busy working in. He climbed out.

"Shadow?" Said Gerald, "Is that really you?"

"Yes master. We can explain everything later, think you can take part in a speedy escape?" asked Shadow.

"No need. I have a chaos emerald here", said Gerald pulling out the green emerald, "Now lets see the Chaos control for real".

Suddenly the base was filled with the loud sirens Shadow had hoped he would never hear again. The monotomous noise drilled into his head, reminding him of that night. He grabbed Gerald and the emerald just as several robots burst through the main door.

"There's no time for games, CHAOS CONTROL!!" Shadow shouted before a green aura appeared. Seconds later they were gone. They reappeared outside of the complex.

"Where to now?" asked Shadow.

"Take us back to Green hill. I can get back to finishing the plane I was building", replied Gerald.

"Plane? I can chaos control to anywhere on the planet" said a confused Shadow.

"Yes but only if you know where you're going. Trust me, it will all make sense when we get there", said Gerald. By now GUN had found them outside.

"OK, CHAOS CONTROL!!" shouted Shadow as a green aura took them away to Green hill.


	6. Enter Master hunter

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 5 - Enter Master hunter

Shadow and Gerald arrived in a blinding green light at the green hill zone.

"Ok Doctor, what's going on?" asked Shadow.

"GUN just do not trust me with Project Shadow", replied Gerald.

"But I'm Project Shadow, the ultimate lifeform. And I bow to no man", said Shadow, "I trust you as a friend but you don't order me around".

"It's more complicated than that. They wanted to terminate Project Shadow, they want to kill you. It's why Maria died", Said Gerald

"Maria died because of me. I thought that might be the case", said Shadow bowing his head. He clutched his fists and started to feel very very angry.

"I'M SO USELESS, WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER?" Shouted Shadow.

"Calm down Shadow. It's not your fault it's GUN's", said Gerald, "And speaking of which, we need to find a new hiding place"

"That's another question, where are we going?" asked Shadow

"Angel Island. It's considered nothing more than a myth since it hasn't actually been found. I'm assuming the maps I had you study told you the location of Green hill, but they definitely wouldn't show where Angel Island is", said Gerald.

"If it's still hidden after all these years what makes you think we'll find it?" asked Shadow.

"You. You have a link with the power of Chaos. I'm sure we can use that to find the legendary Master Emerald", Said Gerald, "First things first, the plane. I almost had it finished before GUN caught me. Let's see, I'll just tilt the wings a little more to get the best lift force, and there, done"

Gerald had turned the wings slightly so the front end was higher up. Gerald jumped in the cockpit and shadow grabbed hold of the wings.

"Hold on tight Shadow, we're off to Angel Island", said Gerald. He started the engine and the greyish plane took off into the even greyer skies. As Green hill became nothing more than a green dot, Shadow started to feel something.

"It's faint but I'm getting a sensation. Turn a little to the left and keep going forward", said Shadow. Gerald did so and the plane disappeared into the clouds.

The next day Miles entered the Prison Island complex looking for Shadow. A news report earlier told him of Shadow's daring rescue. He entered the main office of the GUN general. No one was there in the large room, which only had a large desk for furniture and had several security camera screens on the wall to his left. The large windows ahead of him were the only things letting light into the room.

"Who are you?" asked a voice above him. He looked up to see a large humanoid bat hanging from the roof. The bat then fell to the ground, opened his wings and landed gently on the floor, "Don't tell me GUN are hiring Children now"

"I'm Miles Prower, I'm looking for Shadow the hedgehog. And I am no child. Just who are you anyway?" asked Miles, trying to be brave despite the huge bat intimidating him.

"You're pretty tough sounding for a kid. They call me Master hunter, and I'm here cause GUN summoned me. Probably offering me another bounty hunter job", said the Bat.

Master hunter wore a long black coat, which was split at the back so his wings could move with ease. He wore sunglasses, a belt and big black boots. The rest of his body was covered in white fur. Couldn't have been more than 25 years old. Miles just caught a glimpse of a sword of some kind before Master hunter moved to the desk. Just then a large uniformed man walked through the door.

"Nice to see you Master hunter, oh and who might you be?" asked the Man.

"I'm Miles Prower and I'm a friend of Shadow the Hedgehog", said Miles.

"Well run along now, this is an matter for the adults", said the Man.

"Let him stay General. I like him, he's only concerned for his friend", said Master hunter.

"Oh alright", said the General, "Onto the matter at hand. I need someone to track down two fugitives"

"Let me guess, Shadow the Hedgehog and Gerald Robotnik?" asked Master hunter

"Yes. We last saw them leaving Green hill on a grey plane north east of the Island. We haven't been able to track him", said the General.

"That's all I needed to hear. Don't worry I've never failed yet and I don't intend to now", said Master hunter.

"And what will you do when you find Shadow? I don't trust you, so I'm coming too", said Miles.

"No offense kid but you'd only slow me down", said MH

"Do you know how to fly a plane or how to get one?" asked Miles. MH stood still.

"And I suppose you do?" asked MH

"As a matter of fact I do. I have my own Plane, the Tornado at my house outside Green woods. I could fly you up there," replied Miles.

"Oh alright, lead the way. But remember this is my mission, your only job is to fly me up there", said MH, "I usually work alone but I admit I need someone's help here"

Miles walked out of the door, closely followed by MH.


	7. Hiding Amongst Angels

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 6 - Hiding amonst Angels

Miles and MH reached miles home outside Green woods.

"So where is it then?" asked MH

"Impatient aren't we? It's not as if I keep the Tornado above ground. Wait out here", said Miles going inside the house. MH waited for a while the suddenly the ground began to open up and a Platform holding a Red bi-plane began to rise. Miles was sat in the cockpit. MH stood in awe before jumping on the wings. The Tornado's propellor began to spin, a runway suddenly appeared and soon the plane took off into the air.

"So where we off to?" asked Miles.

"Well it's a long shot but have you heard of the legend of Angel Island?" asked MH.

"No", said Miles

__

Angel Island is a large Island that floats in the sky. No one has been able to find it yet so some believe it to be nothing more than a myth. However there are artifacts from the ancient Echidna race that prove otherwise. Those that believe the Island exists say that the Island moves slowly around the world, hidden by dense clouds. Now think, Gerald took off in a plane, where would be the perfect place to hide out?

"I take it you believe in the myth?" asked Miles.

"Not only that, but I believe the master of all Jewels resides on that island. I must have it", said MH.

"Jewels? You don't seem like the type of person to go after gems", said Miles.

"Well there is a reason behind that, but it's a personal thing", said MH. What followed was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Over there, south west I think", said MH, "I'm sensing a great power"

"Sensing?" asked Miles.

"Again, personal thing. Just trust me", said MH. And Miles did so as the Tornado flew southeast towards Angel Island.

Meanwhile Shadow and Gerald had found land; they had found Angel Island.

"I don't believe it. Angel Island. To think we're the first people to step on its soil for centuries", Said Gerald.

"Yeah whatever," Said Shadow before gawping at a giant green emerald, "Is that the Master emerald?"

"Indeed. But I wouldn't touch it. If the legends are true then this emerald keeps this Entire Island afloat. We want to keep it hidden", said Gerald.

"Understood", Said Shadow, "Hey what's this red egg doing here?"

Gerald picked up the egg and noticed a silver symbol on it.

"Could it be? This mark, it's the mark of the Guardians. If it's what I think it is this egg will one day hatch and the Master Emeralds newest guardian will come out of it", said Gerald.

"So why hasn't it hatched already?" asked Shadow.

"Perhaps it's because the Emerald isn't in danger. I reckon this guardian has had its destiny already written out. Obviously that doesn't involve us, and will never involve us", said Gerald.

"I'm still confused", said Shadow with a puzzled look on his face.

"It doesn't matter. We have more important issues to take care of, like planning Maria's Revenge", said Gerald

"Revenge?" asked Shadow

****

I don't understand at all. Does he not know of Maria's final wish?


	8. Master hunter vs Shadow

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 7 - Master hunter vs Shadow.

Suddenly the coversation was interrupted by the sounds of a plane's engine. It was the Tornado and it was trying to land on the island. MH jumped off the plane, holding his sword straight in front. He smashed into the ground in front of Gerald knocking him off his feet.

"I finally have you Gerald. I can't remember if GUN said Dead or Alive? Quite frankly I don't care", shouted Master hunter angrily as he held the tip of his blade at Gerald's throat.

"Hey hands off my master batbrain", said Shadow running towards Master hunter. The Tornado landed and Miles jumped out. Shadow kicked Master hunter and the two began to fight. Gerald tried to get away but Miles stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet", said Miles aiming his wrist shooters at Gerald's head.

"Just who are you two anyway?" asked Gerald.

"My name is Miles Prower and that's Master hunter. We've been hired by gun to bring you back to Prison Island", said Miles, "I'm also a friend of Shadow's"

"Friend of Shadow? He's a weapon he had no friends. Besides you better stop that hunter fellow and Shadow from killing each other", said Gerald Smiling.

"Dammit!" shouted Miles running towards Master hunter and Shadow.

Master hunter struck with the blunt side of his blade and kicked Shadow. The kick sent Shadow flying. Suddenly a green light appeared and Shadow disappeared. Master hunter looked around nevously before Shadow reappeared holding Master hunter in a headlock. Master hunter reversed it before Miles stepped in and broke up the fight.

"Guys stop it. Fighting isn't the answer here", said Miles. Master hunter put away his blade.

"The kid is right. Fighting for no reason is pointless", said MH. Shadow slowed down and folded his arms.

"No reason? You were about to kill my master", said Shadow.

"Master? That man is a monster, you have no idea what he has done", said MH

"On the contrary I know more than you could possibly know, he created me, he's family", said Shadow.

"Created? You?" asked Miles.

"Yes, My name is Shadow the hedgehog, I'm the end result of Project Shadow, the ultimate lifeform. A project in which Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter, my best friend Maria's were involved with", said Shadow.

"Protecting a family member is honourable, despite who it may be", said MH.

"And who are you to call someone else a monster, you're hired by GUN, GUN murdered Maria in cold blood", said Shadow angrily, "Anyone that works for GUN is a monster"

"Murder? GUN? This is getting too weird. If GUN killed your friend I'm sure there's a good reason behind it. Probably to save the world. And seeing how Gerald Robotnik is behind this project I suspect that's the case", said MH.

"When is murder ever justified?" asked Shadow.

"Look guys in the time you've had this fight Gerald has escaped. Can we call a truce for now?" asked Miles.

"Again the kid is right", said MH reaching out for a handshake.

"Perhaps if we find Gerald we can set this matter straight", said Shadow.

"Well it looks like he left the Island", said Miles.

"Oh man he could be anywhere on the planet by now. Time to rethink out stratedgy", said MH.

"Perhaps its for the best, that fight took a lot out of me", said Shadow,

"Well they do call me Master hunter", said MH

"Don't flatter yourself, That was my first ever fight that wasn't against some programmed machine", said Shadow.

"Well truth be told you took a lot of me too", said MH.

"So it's settled, we camp out tonight and tomorrow we all look for Gerald", said Miles.

"Agreed", said the other two.


	9. Campfire and Friendships

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 8 - Campfires and friendships

Later that night the hedgehog, the bat and the fox sat around a campfire. Shadow started with his story.

__

So there I was, running down a hallway being chased by GUN robots who has appeared from nowhere. Pulling my best and only friend Maria to the escape pods. We reached the room when all of a sudden Maria clutches her chest as her hand gets covered in her blood. She's been shot, I begged her to get into the capsule first so I could send her to a hospital, but she had other plans. She trapped me the capsule and made me promise I would do all I could to help people. And I intend to keep that promise. But it seems All Gerald wants is revenge; I was about to set him straight when you joined us.

"See, I told you he couldn't be bad", said Miles.

"GUN's got a lot of secrets it seems. Perhaps we should talk to them", said MH.

"I know in my heart that Gerald is a good person, he created me to benefit mankind. But his mind is twisted with hate right now. I have to find him before he does something stupid", says Shadow.

"Yeah right. Gerald Robotnik's been nothing but trouble. If I ever get my hands on him I'll…" said MH angrily.

"That's something I wanted to ask. What has Gerald done to make you hate him so much?" asked Miles.

"Yeah I'm interested to hear your story too", said Shadow.

__

Ok, for starters my name isn't Master hunter. That's a codename given to me by GUN for my skills. My Real name is Joseph the bat, but I prefer to be called Joz. When I was 16 someone robbing Capitol City bank killed my parents. He was never found or identified. Besides Gerald, that robber is the only one yet to face my blade out of my hitlist. Anyway with no money I got desperate and I ended up allowing myself to be experiemented on. The company was known as R.E.E., Robotnik's Experimentation Enterprise, the CEO being Gerald Robotnik. It's this experiment that turned me into the Master hunter, a cold ruthless bounty hunter and well-known treasure hunter. The experiment gave me my sixth sense, the ability to sense wealth. The more expensive the item the greater the sense. But it also has given me an unhealthy obsession with Jewels. He cursed me and I plan to get my revenge.

"R.E.E.? Never heard of it", said Shadow.

"So that's the personal thing you were talking about on the Tornado?" asked Miles

"Yes. The Experiment both blessed and cursed me, but I can't stand it. Usually I only strike those with The Annemuir, My blade, if I'm hired to. But Gerald is a special case", Said Joz.

"I understand, but trust me, going after revenge gets you nowhere, which is what Gerald is about to find out", said Shadow.

"Tomorrow we'll stop at Prison Island and see if GUN has anything. Plus I never fail a mission and well I can at least hand you over", said Joz

"What?" said the other two shocked by this announcement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you tell them the truth they'll allow you to help me take Gerald down", said Joz.

"I thought you said you always work alone", said Miles

"There are always exceptions in everything kid. And while we're at it, we'll swing by your place and drop you off at home", said Joz

"No, I want to stay with you two. If it wasn't for me you two would've killed each other, assuming Joz got up here considering it was my plane that brought you here in the first place", said Miles.

"Sorry Miles but Joz is right. You're just a kid, a smart resourceful kid, but a kid nonetheless. We really can't have you slowing us down", said Shadow. Miles jumped into the Sky and shot both Joz and Shadow in the head with a paintball. The mark was perfect right in the middle of their foreheads.

"I may be a kid, but I'm a perfect shot and it's my plane you'll be using", said Miles.

"Holy crap!" said Shadow holding his forehead in pain.

"If that was a bullet, it would've never got past my blade", said Joz, "But I suppose you have a point. That's pretty impressive and might prove useful later on"

"Well alright you can tag along as long as you do everything we say", said Shadow. Miles jumped for Joy.

"I won't let you down", said Miles with a massive grin on his face.


	10. Comfronting GUN

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 9 - Comfronting GUN

The next day the 3 headed to Prison Island. Shadow entered the General's Office before Joz and Miles. The General looked up and smiled.

"Excellent! I Knew I could count on you Master hunter", said the General.

"Actually he's here by his own free will and we have some questions we want you to answer, before we go after Gerald", said Joz.

"Let me guess, you want to know why we attacked ARK?" asked the General.

"No, I want to know why you murdered my Best friend?" asked Shadow angrily.

__

Well OK, I suppose you deserve to know everything. We hired Gerald to create the Ultimate lifeform. We called this Project Shadow. Unfortunately while Gerald wanted to create helpful creatures we wanted powerful weapons to help us defend against anything. Gerald openly defied us and was becoming a liability. We feared out top secret plans would get out and destroy our image. Who would want a government playing god and creating creatures of mass destruction? We decided the best course of action would be to terminate all records of Project Shadow, which included all who worked on the project. Of course somehow Shadow and Gerald survived, and we had to take action. We hired Master hunter due to his past with Gerald's old company R.E.E., we knew he wouldn't turn the offer of hunting the one man he wants to kill most.

"You Monsters!" shouted Shadow angrily. He ran up to the General and grabbed him.

"All of this, Maria's death, done to prevent you looking bad"

"Shadow, no, not yet. He'll be useful in finding Gerald", said Joz. Shadow let go of the General.

"The only reason why I'm letting you go, for now, is Maria's wish", said Shadow.

"That's very wise Hedgehog. You don't want to be our main target do you?" asked Gerald.

"General, I think Shadow will be a great ally in the fight against Gerald. He's sworn revenge and that could spell trouble for the world", said Joz, "Drop all charges against him on the grounds he and myself stop Gerald before he gets out of hand".

"Hey what about me?" asked Miles.

"I'm still not sure a kid like you should be fighting probably the most dangerous person this planet has ever known", said Joz, "Perfect Shot or not..."

"Stop it, no matter what you say I coming", said Miles.

Suddenly several robots came storming into the office.

"General it's Gerald Robotnik. He's managed to get his hands on a huge mechanoid tank. He's destroying all at will. Our forces are no match, what are we to do?" asked one of the Robots.

"Master hunter, you've got a deal. You and Shadow go and fight Gerald. We'll send reinforcements", said the General.

"Come on guys, we have a job to do", said Joz leading the way.

Later on Joz, Shadow and Miles were staring Geralds big robot in the face. It was mainly black and red, stood several stories high and had "G-001" on its side. The robot smashed into buildings while lasers smashed into the road. Something needed to be done.

"Gerald, Stop this madness. This isn't what Maria wanted!" shouted Shadow.

"Nonsense. Her death was a wake up call for me. The people seem to want weapons to kill each other and they want me to create them. The people are not worthy of life", said Gerald.

"Listen I know you're upset, I'm upset too. But you don't understand I was there. Maria wanted Happiness, she made me promise I would do all I could to make sure it happened. If it means going through you so be it", said Shadow grabbing the green chaos emerald.

"Noble Shadow, but what do you think you can do against this machine? The G zero zero one Mercury in unbeatable", said Gerald.

"Anything I can, CHAOS CONTROL!!" shouted Shadow before warping to Mercury's Arm. Shadow Smashed into it with a spin but reflected off.

"You fool, your attacks can't even dent Mercury", said Gerald before pounding Shadow into the ground using Mercury's right arm.

Meanwhile Miles was making some adjustments to his wrist shooters. The tubes that brought paintballs to the bracelets were replaced with bullet clips. Joz was busy attacking Mercury with all he had, striking with the Annemuir and cutting off some armour on the left foot. Gerald responded by Kicking Joz away with Mercury's foot. Miles shot as many bullets as he could at the machine but they just reflected off it.

"Little Flies, all of you", said Gerald. He was just about to smash Miles with a punch from Mercury's right arm as Shadow warped in took Miles away from harm. The 3 heroes gathered together.

"It's obvious we can't destroy it with traditional methods. We need a plan", said Shadow

"I have an idea", said Miles. And the 3 began planning how to take down Mercury as Gerald kept on smashing into anything he could.


	11. Mercury falling

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 10 - Mercury falling

G-001 Mercury was tearing the city into pieces. Lasers broke bits of the towering buildings off creating a rain of brick and steel bits. The team however were in a huddle down an alley.

"Right this is my plan. Since Joz's Sword can slice off the armour I want Shadow to use his Chaos Control technique to warp you both to the area behind Mercury's cockpit. Make a door and confront Gerald while I distract him", said Miles.

"No way, too risky. If Mercury gets a punch through to you…" said Shadow

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Miles. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Just be careful OK kid", said Joz.

"You saved my life, make sure you don't waste yours", said Shadow. Miles nodded as he switched the bullet clips for paintball tubes.

"Hey they won't do… Oh are you planning to block his windscreen with paint. Good idea", said Joz.

"OK let's do this", said Shadow grabbing Joz's hand and running off, "every minute we take planning is another innocent killed", said Shadow. Miles ran out and started shooting Mercury's Winscreen. Shadow meanwhile warped himself and Joz behind the cockpit.

"You know I could break this lock, but that wouldn't be as fun", said Joz grabbing his blade. Joz stuck the metal door and created a hole.

Meanwhile Inside Mercury's cockpit Gerald was laughing as he enjoyed all the destruction he was causing. Shadow and his new friends barely made a dent to Mercury; in fact all they seem to be able to do now is block Gerald's view. An annoyance, but in no way was paint going to stop his massive machine. Suddenly he heard the door behind him being sliced open by some sort of blade. Shadow and Joz stood in the new doorway. Joz ran as fast as he could, screaming in anger, preparing his blade for the kill when suddenly he was stopped by Shadow.

"What are you doing Shadow? We have him", asked Joz

"No I won't have you kill the only family I have", said Shadow.

"That's a nice blade there bat. I didn't think anything could cut my Mercury's armour", said Gerald, "and Shadow you are still loyal to me after all I've done?"

"Come on Professor, we'll take you to somewhere safe where you can live in peace and not threaten the world again", said Shadow, "I don't want to fight you"

"I don't want to fight you either, but this world still has to pay for it's crimes", said Gerald.

"Give it up Gerald. We have you now. It's over", said Joz.

"You think this is it? The end?" asked Gerald reaching over to the console, which controls mercury, smiling. He pressed a button and a siren went off.

"I'm afraid this is only the beginning", said Gerald. Gerald suddenly became surrounded by a pod, which later flew off taking Gerald with it. The siren was loud and saying that the self-destruct sequence had been activated.

"Dammit! He got away", said Joz.

"We have more important issues. If this thing explodes it'll take the whole city with it", said Shadow, "Joz get out of here".

"What about you?" asked Joz.

"There's not time for games, leave now", shouted Shadow. Joz nodded leaving the mercury's cockpit. Shadow placed his hand on the walls of Mercury's cockpit, "CHAOS CONTROL"

Joz rejoined Miles outside as the Mercury was surrounded by a green aura. It was obvious that Shadow was going to warp the benemoth machine away from the city. They looked around, looking for some sign of where Shadow took Mercury. Soon they were frozen by fear as a loud explosion could be heard. Shadow was nowhere to be found and they feared the worst.

"You don't think he?" asked Joz

"He's Shadow, he can do anything", replied Miles. Joz smiled, Miles seemed to have found a new hero. He put his blade back in its holster and folded his arms.

"I hope you're right kid", said Joz.


	12. The beginning of lifelong friendship

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1. A lot of dialogue in this final chapter.

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 1 - Genesis.

Chapter 11 - The beginning of a lifelong friendship

The silence was unbearable. Well it wasn't really a silence, just the only sound you could hear was the cracking of buildings and the cries of some of the people hurt by Mercury. Everyone seemed to be OK, a few needed to be taken to hospital but that was already being taken care of. There was still no sign of Shadow, and it wasn't just Joz and Miles waiting for it. The whole street was filled with people looking around for Shadow, some comfirmation of what happened, and then just as it seemed all hope was gone a green aura appeared in front of them. Shadow appeared and everyone cheered.

"YAY! You're alive. We were starting to worry", said Miles Jumping with Joy.

"For a minute there I doubted you. Seems like I've underestimated you again", said Joz smiling.

"Well I am the Ultimate lifeform, what did you expect?" said Shadow smiling back.

Some of the civillians nearby were making comments, "Who are these heroes who risked their lives to save our city?" "Who was it that attacked us?" "Will it happen again", but it was mostly cheers coming from the people.

"I doubt that'll be the last we see of Gerald Robotnik", said Joz.

"Obviously, haven't you read a comic book, seen a cartoon or played a videogame. The bad guy always comes back and the good guys always stop them again and again", said Miles

"But this is real life…" said Joz.

"Another cliché. In every hero story they always say that", said Miles. Joz started to laugh.

"I suppose you're right. But hey don't the heroes usually have a name?" asked Joz.

"Good point, what are we going to call ourselves?" asked Miles, "Well all have something black, my stripes, your coat and Shadow's, erm, fur".

"The 3 Blacks, the 3 Darks…" said Joz

"The 3 Shadows?" asked Shadow

"I like it", said Joz smiling, "Cool, dark, and describes our fighting styles. Perfect".

"Yeah I agree. Nice one Shadow", said Miles. Shadow simply smiled back, which he doesn't do often.

"Listen citizens of this fair city. This world has some new heroes, and we call ourselves the 3 Shadows", Shouted Miles to the crowd. The other two looked rather embarrased, before shrugs their shoulders.

"I hope he doesn't act like this all the time", said Joz.

"Well as you said, he's just a kid", said Shadow, "So where to now?"

"Yeah I can't wait until our next adventure", said Miles.

"Don't get too excited. I suppose we could regroup at my mansion, figure out how to get the Gerald from there", said Joz.

"Mansion?" asked Miles. Shadow looked on a little curiously.

"Well I am the world's number one Bounty and TREASURE hunter. Do you think I'd live in some hut?" replied Joz smiling.

"Does it have a Lab?" asked Miles.

"No, but I could have one built. Why?" asked Joz.

"Well I can think of a few things I can build for us. Also I'll need somewhere to work on the Tornado", said Miles, "This is of course if this mansion is going to be our new base"

"BASE?" shouted Joz, "If you think you two are going to turn my beautiful home into some sort of fortress you can think again. This is only a temporary arrangement."

"If you say so", said Shadow, "But we are going to need somewhere we can call a base, or at least a home for me".

"Look we'll sort something out later", said Joz, "Right now we need to come up with a stratedgy. So Come on I'll show you were it is".

Joz jumped on the wing of the Tornado, while Miles started it up from the cockpit. Shadow stayed on ground and agreed to run behind the red biplane. They headed off into the sunset, while the crowd cheered "Shadows" over and over again. That was the end of the 3 Shadows first adventure, but there were many more to come.

****

A new day brings new adventure, but for now, rest easy heroes

****

THE END.


End file.
